Sanguine Nightmare: Ruthless Intentions
by Lost And Torn
Summary: The dead can't walk the earth. But no one really knows. But I do, and so I ask you to listen... And listen well to my story. It just may happen to you. Rated M for swearing and future scenes of violence and gore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, that right belongs to Capcom. If I DID own Capcom, or the rights to Resident Evil, I wouldn't be writing this crappy zombie fic, now would I?

**Emphasis**

_**Shouting**_

"**_CHELSEA ELIZA ROSE MARQUETTE! Get out of the bathroom already, you've been in there for 3 hours now!" _**I shrieked, pounding my good hand- which was my left- repetitively on the bathroom door with such a force that would make even Alyssa run for her money; said person was shouting at me from downstairs in the living room to "Stop the fucking racket already, or I'll come up there and bang your head on that goddamn bathroom door as many times as your fist is banging on it". I shook my head in mute annoyance, finally resorting to slamming my head on the door. "I, ow, hate, ow, my, ow, LIFE! Ow…" I added, rubbing the bruised skin that throbbed in agony and, while glaring at her standing at the threshold, felt her small grip pet my shoulder for a brief moment before she sashayed into the guestroom; a resonating _slam!_ followed abruptly after, causing a rather disembodied buzzing noise rang in my ears, and I clasped my freezing hands shut over them, trying to block out the noise.

_All this… Just to get reacquainted with people I met via MSN… Oh well, beats having normal people for friends, I suppose… By a fucking long shot… Oh crap! Today's Friday! _"Lolly, Jenna, Ali, Nina! Stop whatever it is the hell you're doing and get your asses dressed for school! I'm supposed to be your personal fucking tour guide!" I shouted, dashing down the hall into my bedroom and donning a fresh layer of clothes, and I was just clasping my pendent around my neck when Lolly poked her head in, sucking delightfully on a chocolate Tootsie candy bar; she was finished about halfway, and had a few haphazard specks of chocolate decorated her light brown skin. Taking another bite and chewing, she smirked and looked at me. "Why the hell do you have to be our 'personal fucking tour guide' for, Shiro Boku? Didn't you say that today's practically a day off for students due to your Graduation ceremony is tonight?"

I ceased in the midst of rapidly tying my shoelaces in a double knot, looking up and saw the innocent look of triumph and light gleam of mischievous glistening in her brown eyes and, still chewing the remains of her Tootsie bar, she grinned witnessing the sudden splash of color that slowly painted my pale cheeks a light strawberry red; I was so embarrassed I wished a giant black hole that lead to utter Nothingness would appear and suck me within its never-ending abyss of darkness. "Well… I suppose I can't force you to go to Pussy Willow Camp (1) today, Lolly. What the fuck do you all intend to do until night falls? Just sit around and be lazy, eating junk food and watching TV while acting like immature babies?"

"Don't forget our shouting matches that are held every night from 9:45 till midnight, Sharon-chan! Let's not forget the last time we had a shouting match; the neighbors were so pissed about the racket we made that they called the cops!" Chelsea pointed out rather bluntly, appearing out of nowhere by Lolly and dripping droplets of water on my bedroom floor due to her unruly golden brown hair not being completely dry yet. "Oh... yeah… that. It's not **my** fault! How was I supposed to know that smacking Ali upside the head while she's in a foul mood would set her on a violent rampage? **You** should've told me so beforehand, Lolly!" I hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at my youngest friend, who was still devouring her sugary sweet treat, her young features creased in serene anger, and then relaxed almost instantly.

"Not my fault you got what was coming to ya." Lolly retorted, turning on her heels and exiting my room, pausing to salute me with a rude, common hand gesture behind her back and went downstairs; soon the TV blared with some anime show she was visibly obsessed over, and the resonating, ear-straining scream that followed confirmed my suspicion; she was watching Rurouni Kenshin. "Lolly, must you always do that sound you do when Kenshin gets hurt, or if something just as bad happens to him?" Alyssa asked her, rolling her eyes and sipping her Crush grape drink so as to not choke on her laughter witnessing her friend giggling like an overactive schoolgirl seeing the jockiest of jocks making passes at her and, giving both Ali and Lolly weird looks, Nina and Jenna sat in bewilderment before returning to what they were doing.

I saw that Jenna- after taking a quick sneakpeak over her shoulder- was sketching her favorite anime character and had to readjust her glasses on her button nose every so often, and Nina was sitting on the far right on the couch, her light dark brown hair caressing her cheeks while clicking insanely at the keyboard on her laptop, and I couldn't help but sigh to myself feeling Chelsea had appeared out of nowhere again.

"Must you do that every time we turn around and you're suddenly there? I swear, you're like a fucking ghost sometimes Chiru-chan." I muttered, bringing my hands up to my temples and rubbing them calmly yet slowly, as though trying, and failing miserably, to exorcise the sudden migraine pulsating between my temporal lobes. "Oh, but I'm ever so good at appearing at random and scaring all you lovely ladies shitless." Chelsea purred, patting my boney shoulder somewhat reassuringly and, sighing again, I sought temporary refuge in the security of my kitchen. Prying open the refrigerator, a soft animalistic noise of disapproval came at the back of my throat seeing the remaining items of food inside; a loaf of bread, three bottles of different flavored soda, a bag of Chelsea's favorite fruit pomegranate- which she'd practically blackmailed me to purchase- and a bag of grapes; next to those items were half empty bottles of ketchup and mustard.

"Okay… Which one of you wise guys ate my stash of food!" I hollered, Lolly, Ali, and Jenna all replied by shouting "me!" and I sighed heavily, slamming the refrigerator door shut and snatching my wallet out; counting what little savings I had left, I growled softly. _I barely have enough to keep myself going for the next week or so, let alone six girls counting Katie-chan… where the hell is she, anyway?_

"**_CHELSEA!_**" I shouted, waiting for her to answer while I stuffed my savings in my back pocket, patting the right side of my pants to make sure it was still there.

"**_YEAH?_** **_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_**" I grinned; one could actually tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice, and I chuckled.

"**_WHERE'S KATIE!"_** I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for her to answer me; soon a bellowing bout of crazed, innocent laughter boomed down the hall and nearly caused my eardrums to explode. I clasped my hands over my now sensitive, buzzing ears, trying to block out the damned blaring noises.

"… **_GONE… SOBEYS… BACK… SOON!_**" That was all I heard. I nodded to myself and felt someone- most likely Ali- slap me upside the head, and I made a soft noise of clear annoyance while rubbing the spot where she hit me. Turning to meet her brown eyes, now flaring with apparent flames of anger, I frowned and, still rubbing the light injury on my head, retreated back a few steps when she prodded my stomach with her index finger; screaming in my face and approaching me while she continued to yell.

"**_WHEN IS DINNER GONNA GET PREPARED AND SET ON THE TABLE, SHARON?_**"Alyssa half asked, half screeched, prodding my stomach as she pronounced every word that came out of her mouth.

"As soon as Katie gets back from Sobeys, Ali. You can't just expect dinner to appear on the table in twenty- Um… Chelsea…? Since when was dinner prepared?"

Chelsea looked up from placing some type of dish I'd never seen before- though it still looked appetizing- on the table and looked up, a slightly frustrated look crossed her features for a brief moment before she smiled and, raising her arms in an invitation of sorts, gave us a bow. "Bon appetite." Chelsea declared, standing around with her own serving and looked on in silent mirth as Ali and Lolly fought like savages to see who got the bigger helping; by a sheer miracle, Lolly pushed Alyssa's head back and scraped away at least two helpings, leaving Ali with more pasta and less meat. "Bitch!" She hissed, using her fork to scrape away her share, stomping out into the living room after her friend and booted Lolly off her seat, snatched the remote and started channel surfing; an ear-splitting scream, followed by the sound of china dishes breaking, nearly tore my numb mind in half.

Fighting back the urge to scream my head off, I also fought back the bad memories and the tears and, smashing my dinner on the floor, but I screamed as high-pitched as my lungs would allow and ran down the hall, tore open the front door and ran outside, blindly running away from my house; my kitten, Amber, poked her head out between Lolly's legs, mewed lightly and pranced after me. The streets of my hometown for nineteen years- once familiar- now seemed like an unknown Paradise as I stumbled down Fresh Water Avenue, and down Elizabeth Lane, cold tears fell down my pale cheeks and grew more frigid with the sudden gusts of chilly wind whipping my dark hair in my face.

The sudden feeling of metal slamming into my knee brought me back to painful Reality, and I swore under my breath, a soft mew cast my undivided, obscured attention to my kitten who was weaving around my legs and purring contently, and sat down before my disoriented gaze; I grunted and swore again feeling my joints crunch when I forced my body to sit upright in the dusty sand and, looking down at Amber as she cleaned herself, felt the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stand up on end.

Amber was going crazy; that was my second sign that someone, or something, dangerous was near; her orange-amber eyes narrowed as her brown-black fur stood up on end, and from the back of her throat came feral growls. I'd seen her hiss and spit, but I'd never seen her act like this. I strained my eyes while I slowly got to my feet, my ears alert for any unusual noises, but when Amber swiftly dashed into the little shack and her head poked out from a tiny crawl space, still hissing and growling warningly, I looked from her to a young boy- maybe around ten years old- stagger out from the bushes. "Hey Amber, calm down. It's just a-"

Whatever reassuring words I first intended to say to my kitten I literally choked on, and my body froze from either fear or shock seeing the boy's rotting face and torn clothes; a huge chunk of the kid's shoulder and neck were bitten off, exposing pulsating muscles and dry black blood oozed down his grey skin, and his clothes bore dark red stains. "Um… hey, kid? Are you alright? You look sick." I murmured, not finding the way my soft voice drifted in the early evening breeze to my liking, and frowned hearing the boy moan and stretched his arms outward; I took immediate notice that his right arm was bent at a crude angle, obviously it was broken, but what set me off most was his eyes; devoid of any signs of pain in his disfigured limb; no signs of emotion… _I could be wrong, but this kid's eyes look dead and blank…It's almost like he's a- _"Fuck! What the hell are you doing, you little freak?"

I barely had time to evade the kid as he suddenly lunged for me, grabbing my arm and snapping his rotten teeth voraciously as he tried to take a bite out of my flesh but, with a well-aimed kick to the kid's knee, I managed to at least shove him away long enough for me to remember the metal drum people kept here to make bonfires in the summer evenings; looking abruptly to my right, I smiled and let out a cry of joy and ran up to the large dark green garbage can/bonfire area; broken ends of dry firewood poked out and I smirked, caressing my grandfather's lighter lovingly.

"Oh well, it's not like anyone's going to be around to witness this kid end up as a poor arson victim." I muttered happily, whipping out my lighter and flicked the tiny mechanism, and the flickering flame danced in an eerily whimsical manner against the early morning sun glaring passionately down on me. The disturbed child made another unearthly moan and staggered towards me, his right knee grinded sickeningly on the joints in his broken limb but he paid no mind to the injury, I rolled my eyes and was growing impatient; quite an uncharacteristic trait, but I wanted nothing more than deal with this encumbrance and then go back home and pass out on the nice, warm couch.

"C'mon kid, I don't have all fucking day to roast you!" My voice was low and angry, each word ending in a low, animalistic growl, but had the kid's eyes still possessed their ability to see I'm sure he would've noticed that I was deathly scared; I wasn't ready to be ravished to death at the hands of a child who resembled the walking dead. When he was about three feet from where I stood, he lunged for me again and my lips absentmindly curled into a sneer, feeling my eerily still body slowly fall backwards and, grasping the boy's wrists in my hands, used my weight for leverage and my foot shot upwards into his fragile chest; my features creased momentarily in disgust hearing the ear-splitting _crack! _that came as a result. Shaking off the nauseous sensation rushing up in my throat in the form of moist bile, but, forcing back the sick, I grunted and forced my leg back and, immediately stumbled to my feet and glanced at the metal drum, sniggered with dark mirth seeing the now unconscious boy slumped face-down inside.

Still chuckling, I took cautious baby steps, almost in a stalking manner, and peered inside; his body twitched occasionally, but he made no sudden movements. _Time for little zombiefied child to go bye-bye… _"Oh, this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me, little boy." I hissed, blinking a few times before I flicked the lighter, smirking evilly watching the flames lick away at the dry wood. Stepping back a few inches, I lingered for a few precious moments and chuckled again; the boy, probably realizing now that he was burning alive, groaned and flailed his arms; maybe he was trying to escape, trying but failing miserably, just so I'd end up as his meal. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it you little bastard?" A barely audible 'hmph' slipped past my lips and, taking a final glance at the boy, a demonic grin etched itself into my face, my eyes flashed with sadistic pleasure as he moaned again and his head slumped on the metal edges.

_Well now… wasn't that fun, Sharon? Hmm…? Did you enjoy it as much as I did?_ (2) 

Who are you?

_Who am I? Dear, dear, Sharon… I'm hurt that you don't know me… or rather, that you don't remember me… You can honestly say that you don't remember who I am?_

_I don't understand you. What are you saying? _

She appeared at my side, her corporeal body became more obscure every time the sun's ultraviolet rays bathed her in a warm, irresistible aura, glancing sideways with the utmost curiousity I'd ever seen a mortal wear upon their face and, thinking back to when that troublesome little boy who tried to take a bite out of her arm, I chuckled darkly and placed her hand on where her cheek was; had she been in control of her body at the moment I'm positive her cheeks would be colored a bright strawberry red, like whenever she was flattered or embarrassed. _I much rather you being flattered by my presence than embarrassed or scared, little Sharon…_

_Who am I? My sweet, naïve little Sharon… I am you._

_Who… am I?_

**_Lolly's P.O.V._** (3)

_What the hell is taking Katie so damn long to come back? I mean, if someone actually HAD gone WITH her, she'd be back in half the time…I hope Sharon's okay; I didn't mean to make her act like that… Maybe I'll blackmail Ali with something to force her to apologize when she gets back- _

_SLAM!_

_Speak of the devil… _"Sharon! Is that you?" I hollered, timidly hiding away the half-empty bags of chips, packages of candy, and bars I 'burrowed' from her room half an hour ago, and feigned that I'd just eaten my Tootsie bar just then, crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it on the coffee table. I grinned and glanced sideways at Alyssa, plopped face first on the couch with the remote control grasped in her hand and, saluting me with the 'fuck you' gesture, channel surfed all the commercials, cartoons, TV shows, and movies Sharon's thirty-six inch television had to offer her, and swearing occasionally whenever there was 'nothing on this goddamn TV that even a woman suffering through constant menopause would watch' or 'I wish Lolly would just conjure up a flamethrower so I can torch something… that would make my day more interesting than sitting on my ass all fucking morning, noon, and night'. _… Ali-chan, you may be the death of me yet…_

"Sharon, if you're out lingering like some retard in the hall, get your ass in here so Lolly won't go into her usual I-have-the-constant-need-to-worry-like-a-prissy-bitch mood… like she always does if someone she knows is gone longer than necessary." Alyssa muttered into the pillow, shooting me her strongest 'I find the sudden irresistible urge to punch you is tempting' glare and I simply laughed; whether I wanted to admit it or not, she had a point there; I did have a tendency to worry about my friends a little too much. "Alyssa… shut up… Shut up before I make you eat a tuna fish sandwich and then I'll bite you." I retorted in a lame cocky-ass tone, frowning when Ali gave me an odd look that said 'yeah right' and resumed flipping through the channels.

"**_SHARON! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! Did you get jumped!_**"

_Well… there goes my so-called normal day… Wait… Did she say Sharon! _Believing my eldest friend was hurt and in need of hospitalization, I stumbled off the comfortable Easy Boy chair and dashed into the kitchen, and stood on the threshold in a 'state' of shock seeing the disorganized appearance of her clothes and hair; a few shreds of burnt cotton fluttered to the tile floor, and the right side of her jeans were charred neatly in half; nestled in her dark hair were broken twigs, smoldering remains of leaves and what looked like wet sand. _What… the… FUCK? _"Sharon tell me, who did this to you, huh? Tell me and I swear with you, Ali, Chelsea, Jenna, and Nina as my witnesses, that I'll find whoever did this to you and make sure they rot in Hell!"

"Sure you will, Lolly. And by the time you actually **do** find the people, or person, who did this, all of us will probably be rotting in our graves." Alyssa pointed out, bitterly sarcastic, and emphasized her next statement with her hands. "What are you gonna do? Pop out from whatever Hell you may find yourself residing in, and spook the poor assholes to death?" _She's got you there, Lolly. Did I ask for your opinion? … No…_ _Then shut the hell up. _

"Sharon… C'mon, tell us what happened." Chelsea pressed soothingly, taking out a First Aid kit and sitting down diagonally to Sharon, and immediately began to tend to her wounds, dressing up the light lacerations and rinsing the scrapes and bruises with cold water from the water cooler; dabbing the cotton ball with disinfectant alcohol, Chelsea surveyed our friend's face for any signs of pain as she pressed down lightly on every injury and, seeing no apparent warnings that Sharon would leap from her seat and cuss Chelsea until she was blue in the face, fastened the gauzes with safety pins.

"Sharon…?" Hesitantly, I placed my hands on her shoulders and breathed harshly, the unnerving silence that loomed over our heads was quite disheartening, wanting for Ali to smack the otherwise zombiefied girl sitting in front of me silly, but was relieved when her head slowly raised to meet my eyes, glazed over with concern. Her eyes… _They're…utterly blank and yet… I can tell she's shocked about whatever it was that happened to her… but was it so bad that she doesn't want to tell us? _"Shiro?" Sharon blinked once, then twice, and then finally opened her mouth, a soft fatigued sigh slipped past her frail lips.

"I'm… sorry." she whispered, fiddling with her hands; a flash of silver-grey radiated in the early evening sunset, and I looked down, and frowned seeing the lighter clasped possessively between her slender fingers. _When the hell did Sharon get that lighter? In case you're too stupid to remember, Sharon's grandfather gave her that lighter… Honestly Lolly, are you that stupid? Yes, I am… well, sometimes… I rest my case. _"You're sorry?" She nodded mutely, still idly playing with her grandfather's lighter. "Sorry about what?" Her thumb, which had been lingering over the tiny mechanism on the side, ceased its doings about halfway while she stared at me, as though silently daring me to stop her from doing whatever it was she planned on doing; I blinked again, in mild confusion, and hesitantly grasped the lighter and looked at her, when she didn't protest I cautiously took the lighter and handed it to Chelsea.

"Best to keep this with you… for safekeeping. What do you think happened to her?" I whispered, and waited until Chelsea and I were upstairs, Ali, Jenna, and Nina trailing not too far behind, shouldering a nearly unconscious Sharon along, being extremely careful so they wouldn't drop her. "I don't know, Lolly. Whatever it was, it must've nearly scared her shitless, but we'd best ask her later… when she feels like talking about it," Chelsea whispered back, storing the small possession safely away inside the left pocket of her cargo jeans, and ushered the others into Sharon's room; said person was now mumbling incoherent words under her breath, and whimpered when Chelsea eased her gently on her bed, covering her with the blankets.

The kitten suddenly scampered into the room, mewed lightly at us as though she were thanking us for ensuring the care of her owner, and wove her tiny feline body across Sharon's limp hand, purring contently before she crawled on her chest, mewing at us a final time before resting her head between her paws.

"Awww… It's a Kodak moment." Jenna whispered, earning a light punch to her arm courtesy of none other than Alyssa; she was probably still in a foul mood after that incident which caused Sharon to leave the house in the beginning. "C'mon… She's tired, and needs her rest. We can bother her in the morning." Nina pointed out, thus shooing us back out in the hallway, assisted by Chelsea. "**_GUYS! I'M BACK!_**" _Well… there goes a peaceful evening… plus Sharon's naptime is now disrupted thanks to- _"**_KATIE!_**" Chelsea shouted, rampaging down the steps and crushing Katie to the floor with one of her famous "boob hugs", I shook my head and Ali slapped her forehead, softly closing the bedroom door shut before yelling down at Katie and Chelsea to "Shut the hell up already! You guys can wake the dead with that goddamn racket you're making!"

_Why do I know these people again? Because they're your friends? Besides that. Because you don't know anyone else who's as weird as you are… plus, you have no real "life". That's true. Don't you know it? …Shut up. Just… shut up. For the love of GOD, shut up! Alright, whatever you say. Thank you. _

**_? P.O.V. _**(4)

_Can you hear me when you sleep, my little Shiro Akuma? _(5)

_Yes._

_That is understandable, isn't it…? … To hear my voice while you sleep?_

_I don't know. … Do I know you? _

In a way, yes. You know me VERY well.

_You could be lying to me… Are you lying?_

_I'd be lying if I said "yes", little Akuma._

_But… who are you?_

… _I cannot tell you… Not right now. It's too soon._

… _But… can you show me what you look like?_

… _Yes…_

Light swallowed the darkness, and soon I found myself staring at her from across the room where I sat, drumming my feral talons on the rickety wooden desk and tapping the heels of my feet onto the barely immaculate tile floor, strewn with dust and cobwebs which shrouded the room floor in glutinous shreds; I grinned inwardly, glaring at her with the sudden urge to reveal my true form to her, but I didn't wish to frighten the poor child. _Though you may as well be scared, my sweet… _I then smirked, slowly easing my body off the ancient chair, the hem of my black trench coat billowed behind me as the frigid wind blew in from the cracks in the walls, but I was immune to the sudden drop in temperature and stride near her; once I was close enough to her, I could sense the fear radiating from her eyes while her fragile body shivered from either the cold or terror, and she wrapped her slender arms around her waist, trying to shield herself from the icy winds.

_You won't have much to worry about soon, my little one… _"Who are you…? **What** are you…? And… where are we…?" She was finally able to let out. Her fear-stricken eyes abruptly shot upward and gazed into my unemotional, lilac eyes and, still smirking, I purred darkly and brought her as close to me as possible in order to safeguard her from risk getting hypothermia. "You wish to know me, hmm? You want to know where we are right now, do you not?" I murmured, my voice hinted slightly at sinister outcomes as my thumb lightly pressed against her cheek and, sneering sardonically, impinged her pale skin when I grasped her cheek between my thumb and index finger; in a mortal's eyes it would appear as though I were pinching the girl's cheek.

I mentally grinned feeling her body rub against mine while she struggled and I let out a feral hiss, followed swiftly by a soft moan hearing the terrified whimpers of pain that slipped past her lips. Now they were coated in a thick layer of crimson, it took all my self-restraint not to slam her against the wall and claim her for my own, but the blood… **her** blood looked so delicious and tempting, I couldn't help but graze my upper lip with my tongue at the sight of it.

_How can one so pretty be so blind to the fact… the fact that she is- _I wished there was no protection down there at the moment, the secret area between her legs which I desired with my entire soul to sample its succulent innocence; Fear still glistened in the depths of her eyes in the form of crystalline tears, I watched as they trickled down her fragile cheekbones and snickered ominously, pressing my forehead on hers and smiled sickly seeing that she was still whimpering; still silently imploring me not to bring harm upon those feminine curves she hid from me.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, my sweet. No… but… your tears… They seem far too tantalizing for me not to taste them… Mind if I drink your Fear?" I murmured huskily, subconsciously licking my lips at the Fear taking a glossy sheen to her eyes when she whimpered again, mutely shaking her head in obvious disapproval.

"Oh, my silly little Akuma, you don't realize it yet, do you? … You see, you don't have a choice in the matter." Her lips parted for a moment, most likely as an act of protest, but I pressed my index finger to her rose-colored lips, thus causing whatever it was she planned on saying to me to extinguish in her throat, and I smirked. "Shhh… My little Akuma… Shhh… If I were you, I wouldn't Fear me; there are things you and your little friends will encounter soon that are far more heinous than I." I conveyed harshly, clamping my free hand over her slender wrist, eyeing her crème skin as it slowly turned a blackish blue, and bruises marred with tiny, luminescent trickles of blood soon dotted the marks from when I snagged her wrist.

She whimpered, shaking her head insanely left and right, screeching out high-pitched inaudible words, but I chuckled darkly and pressed my mouth just below her eyelid, dragging my tongue down the path her tears had made and repeated the exact ritual with her other cheek; caressing her skin roughly with my thumb, and chuckled once she began to struggle again, mewing her name while she murmured a weak protest. Still chuckling, I licked her cheek a final time and drew back, grazing my bottom lip with my tongue as I inched my face closer to hers and smirked; the Fear brimming so horrendously within the depths of her eyes was tragic and beautifully morbid.

"My sweet, little Akuma… It's time." I purred, grasping a few rebellious strands of her wispy dark hair between my fingers, sensing the faint, spine-tingling, sensations of portentous pleasure laying in wait; lurking deep within, and I once again resisted all temptation to push her up against the wall and take her. "T-time…? Time… time for what?" She was finally able to let out. One of my brows arched in mute enlivenment hearing the mindless prattle that just sputtered from her mouth; she was still deathly frightened of me, and she had every right to be. "It's time, my sweet… It's time for you to rouse from your deep slumber… Your friends will need you for what's to come."

_**Sharon's P.O.V.**_

_Little Akuma… Open your eyes to the Dark Reality… to your nightmares._

_W-what? What are you saying? I… I don't understand._

_Listen to my words… You must listen… Do not be Afraid… Open your eyes…_

_I can't… I'm too Scared…_

_You can… Don't worry; open your eyes… And listen well…_

A flow of jumbled, murmured words sputtered past my lips and I slowly sat upright in my bed, hearing a tiny mewl and, scratching my head while trying to stifle a yawn, looked down to see Amber gazing feebly at me and stretched her lithe body twice, her mouth gaping open abruptly as she yawned; letting a second fatigued yawn, her feline fur danced in the musty air when she shook off the sleep, and began to clean herself. "It's alright, Amber sweetie baby. Nothing bad is gonna happen, not unless-"**_ "AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OUT THERE! EVERYONE, COME HERE QUICK!"_** Startled by the sudden noise, I threw the covers off my body and dashed out into the hallway, dashing madly downstairs with Amber prancing behind me, ceasing dead in my tracks at the sight of Lolly fiddling with her hands insanely and occasionally glancing out the living room window, I staggered over to her and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes; Alyssa, Jenna, Chelsea, Nina, and Katie soon entered, mumbling curses to themselves or craning their necks to rid their bodies of stiffness.

"Could you kindly explain to us, Lolly, why the fuck you screeched like a little bitch for! It's five in the fucking **morning!"** Alyssa growled, her brown eyes narrow slightly seeing Lolly's hands were trembling violently and, slapping her forehead in what I assumed to be disbelief and/or annoyance, she stomped over to Lolly and slapped her upside the head. "Snap outta it! You're not a fucking lunatic, alright? Now… Tell us what the damn noise is for?" Lolly paused for a moment, glaring sideways at her friend and punched Alyssa's arm, who sneered in response and her lips parted, but before she could cuss out Lolly a bit more, my youngest friend stalked over to the window, pried the silk drapes apart, and indicated wildly at something outside.

"**That's** what's wrong, Alyssa dearest. **That's **precisely **why** I screamed earlier." We all, me, Nina, Alyssa, Chelsea, and Katie, exchanged bewildered stares before joining Lolly at the window, our mouths nearly hit the floor as we looked on at the morbid scenery which unfolded before our eyes. Cars, motorcycles, and bicycles were overturned on the sidewalks, charred emerald grass, and in the street, completely demolished beyond repair and smothered in flames; inside a few of the cars, and slumped over the motorcycle on my front lawn, seemed to contain a few people, some without limbs and organs, some without heads. "Oh… dear… God… What the fuck is going on in this town?" I asked to one in particular, stealing a quick side glance at my friends who seemed just as horrified as I felt.

My next door neighbor, Old Man Hardy, limped from around the corner gripping an apparent wound on his shoulder, his striped pajamas bore dark red stains and I clasped my cold hands over my mouth, stifling a shriek in terror when a deranged stalker came the way Mr. Hardy had come; pinning the elderly gentleman to the ground, his rotten teeth clamped onto his neck, his deformed fingers scraping across his tattered clothes as his teeth devoured his flesh in a savage, voracious manner.

_God dammit… It's too bad about Old Man Hardy… He was nice… _"Okay, can someone please explain to me… **_WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY HELL IS GOING ON?"_** Jenna screeched, clasping her hands on her head and hauled on her hair, as though she were attempting to distinguish Reality from Fantasy. "Jenna! Shut up! Do you want them to find us and do what they did to the old man!" Alyssa and Nina hissed, immediately silencing the near hysterical teenager. Jet and Amber were going insane; Jet's barking and howling mingled with my pet's deranged feline noises as she darted around the room, shimmering onto the silk drapes and hauling them down onto the floor, and I swore to myself. "Oh dear… Please… Not again." I whispered, covering my face with my hands and resisting all temptation to cry and bawl at the top of my lungs.

"Sharon…? Is there something you should be telling us right now?" Chelsea asked, placing her hands on my shoulders, and my head shot up and I nodded mutely. "Well… You see, Chelsea… Um, guys… It's just that I encountered a similar incident before I-" "Aw, **_FUCK ME! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! NOW!" _**Katie yelled and, gazing sideways at the front door, I slowly retreated backwards, stumbling into the coffee table and cursing silently. "Mr. Hardy!" My neighbor, whom I believed had been dead, was pounding on the window, three other 'people' had staggered up the steps and were now slamming their blood ridden palms on the door as well, moaning in that all too familiar and terrifying, unearthly, manner. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, **_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" _**Lolly shrieked, dropping to her knees and let out scream after scream of pure terror.

I wanted to comfort them. Assure them that we'd make it out of this house with our limbs in tact; but how could someone assure their friends of something even they're not sure of? I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, but we were trapped, and with no possible exit, or safe route to a temporary shelter.

_What do you dream of when you sleep, little Akuma?_

… _Death…_

_And why do you think you dream of Death, my sweet?_

_I don't know… Why do I dream of Death? Please… Tell me why…_

_Because… I am the cause of why you envision such dreams, little one._

_What are you saying? I don't understand you._

_My pretty Shiro Akuma… I am Death._

1- A hilarious nickname that my elder sister dubbed the high school I now attend when she went there.

2- Maria-chan, I bet you know who this 'person' is, yes?

3- Lolly-chan, I'm sorry if I screwed up your character. Also, tell Jenna and Ali that I put them in this fic and I hope they don't mind.

4- It's not who you guys think it is.

5- Means "White Devil" or "White Satan".


End file.
